


i've seen it all in a small town (let me be just what i want to be)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Jack frowned. “Oh yeah? I don’t remember hearin’ anything about a new teacher.”“That’s because you’re always so focused on the ranch you’re barely paying attention to anything else,” Marisol pointed out, and... she might be right. “To your credit, you’re paying attention to Riley which is important. But if you want to meet Sam’s brother, he’s over there.”Jack followed the direction of Marisol’s pointing finger and tripped over his own feet, nearly plowing into the buffet table. As it turned out Sam looked a lot like her brother—blond hair, blue eyes, fair complexion—but the burst of attraction Jack felt in his gut was nothing like how he reacted to Sam. He was...beautiful, there was no other word for it, with a sharp jaw and a lean build, in the middle of chuckling at something one of his colleagues was saying.(In the small Texas town of Jefferson, secrets don't stay that way for long. And when the truth comes out, it can be deadly. An AU featuring teacher!Mac, ex-NFL quarterback!Jack, and teenaged Sam and Riley.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Samantha Cage/Riley Davis
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I told you I'd be back soon with another fic, and this one is MASSIVE! :) A few things you should know going in: **This is an AU in which Riley and Sam are seniors in high school, which means they're eighteen years old instead of being in their twenties like they are on the show - also, Sam is Mac's sister/James's daughter. If you've read our fic _i can't go face the world (my bones won't hold me up)_ then you'll recognize our version of the Dalton family, but these two fics aren't connected at all. Lastly, please HEED THE TAGS, as they'll update each time the fic does. The rape/non-con I tagged for happened in the past and was NOT between Mac and Jack. I'll do my best to give warnings at the beginnings of each chapter, but it's possible I may miss something!** I'm not going to say anything more because I don't want to give you spoilers, but this is a RIDE and I can't wait to see what y'all think! As always any mistakes are mine because I'm putting this one together. Enjoy! <3
> 
> (Title is from "Small Town" by John Mellencamp. Originally I was going to use Van Halen's "Hot For Teacher" but that seemed too easy.)

Drumming his fingers along to the Metallica song coming from his GTO’s speakers, Jack Dalton tried to calm his fraying nerves. The idea of going to senior year orientation with his daughter shouldn’t have had him dancing like a cat on a hot tin roof, but his sweaty palms hadn’t gotten the memo. Glancing at said daughter, who was curled up in the passenger’s seat scrolling through her phone, Jack turned down the radio and cleared his throat. “Hey, Riley? You, uh... looking forward to this shindig?”

Riley glanced up at him, black eyeliner making her look all rebellious and dangerous, but Jack knew all of that was just for show. “I guess so,” she replied, shrugging a little. “I mean, I’m obviously not that excited about the summer being over, or starting the school where I don’t know anyone... but hey, it’s just for a year, right?”

“Right,” Jack agreed, squeezing the wheel a little harder than he meant to. Luckily they were driving through his hometown of Jefferson, so he was able to navigate the streets without really looking. The high school Riley was going to was the same one Jack and his siblings all attended back in the day, and although it’d been remodeled since then it was still recognizable as he pulled into the circular driveway out front, waiting in line to get into the parking lot. “Look, I know this whole... _situation_... ain’t exactly ideal, but... I’m here to help, okay? Whatever you need.”

“I know that, Jack,” Riley said, smiling a little, and that automatically made her look like the kid that she was instead of the aloof badass she was trying to make herself into. “And I appreciate it, I really do.” She paused as she looked at the building. “So this is where you went to high school too, right? Any good memories?”

Jack smiled, slowly goosing the GTO into the parking lot. He’d have to wait until a big spot opened up, but his baby was worth it. “Yeah, a few. I was the quarterback of the football team, and we won the state championship. That was fun.”

“Cool,” Riley said as they finally swung into a space. Unlike most teenagers, she sounded like she actually meant it. “Is that how you wound up playing in the NFL?”

“Yeah, when I was in my senior year we’ve had the scouts coming in to watch the games,” Jack said, killing the engine. “Long story short, I got offered a few scholarships, I played in college, and one thing led to another.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Riley said wryly, and then her eyes widened. “Wait, so... does that mean everyone here knows you? Will I find a big picture of you inside?”

Jack grinned sheepishly as they got out of the car. “Maybe? There used to be one, but I don’t know if they put it back after the remodel. Unfortunately for you, I’m easily the most famous person from this town.”

“Delightful,” Riley muttered, rolling her eyes, and there was that sarcastic teenager he knew and loved. “Like it won’t be hard enough being mixed race _and_ the new kid.”

“Hey,” Jack said sharply as they walked toward the building. “If anybody gives you shit about bein’ half Black, you send them in my direction. Hard to talk without your teeth.”

“That’s sweet, Jack, but I can fight my own battles,” Riley said, stepping through the door when Jack held it open for her. “I have my own ways to make people’s lives hell.”

“It’s got something to do with that huge ass computer you’re always carrying around, am I right?” Jack asked, grinning when Riley smirked a little. “That’s my girl.”

“Jack!” a woman’s voice exclaimed, and Jack barely stopped himself from cringing. Anna Lee Gunderson was the queen bee of Jefferson High School and never let anyone forget it, mostly because she attended just about every school function and led the PTA. She rushed over in a mess of bouncy blonde hair and Chanel No.5, hugging him like they were best friends (they weren’t). “As soon as I heard through the grapevine what was going on, I just _knew_ you’d show!” She turned her pageant-girl smile on Riley. “And _you_ must be Riley! It’s _so_ nice to meet you, honey.”

Jack glanced at Riley and barely stifled a laugh when he saw the unimpressed look on her face. She only raised one eyebrow, staring at Anna like she was planning to kill her kitten, and her dyed hair and the eyeliner helped her pull it off. The wide smile slowly faded from Anna’s face and she straightened her back, clearing her throat as she looked at Jack again. “It’s been _so_ long since we saw each other, Jack. We just _have_ to catch up soon.”

“We sure do, Anna,” Jack choked out, clearing his throat when that laugh bubbled up again. He waited for her to wander off to her next victim before he threw an arm around Riley’s shoulders. “Good job, kiddo. She should leave you alone for a while at least.” He glanced around, looking for his sister’s head of wild brown hair. “You see Marisol anywhere? She’s a goddamn teacher at this place, she should be here.”

“I’m sure she’s around,” Riley said, shooting him an amused look. “Are you okay? Because you seem more nervous about this whole thing than I am, and it’s me who’s the student, not you.” She raised one eyebrow again, but not in a deadly way like before. “You said you were the quarterback, right? Why do I get the feeling you dated that vulture?”

“We, uh... went out a few times,” Jack admitted, knowing there was no way around this conversation. They stopped and picked up some name tags at the check in desk, which was being operated by a couple perky freshmen. “It wasn’t anything serious, trust me. She’s not a bad person, but she’s... definitely not my type.”

“Maybe not, but it looks like you’re _her_ type,” Riley commented, and Jack choked. “And she clearly would love to sink her claws back into you, so heads up.” She made a face. “I’m also getting a feeling she runs the gossip mill in this town, so I guess we all know what everybody is going to talk about tomorrow.”

“Yeah, how good you look in my jacket,” Marisol said as she popped up in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. She and Juan might be adopted Daltons, but they’d perfected the family’s sneaking ability and signature grin. “Aren’t you glad you raided Auntie Mari’s closet, _chica_?”

“Definitely,” Riley said, hugging Marisol and smiling. “Although it’s kind of weird seeing you here. Are you going to be my history teacher?”

“I am,” Marisol said, her grin widening. “But don’t you expect any preferential treatment.”

“Oh come on, Mari, go easy on the kid,” Jack teased, laughing when Riley scowled at him for calling her a kid and Marisol tried to punch his shoulder. “Also, how about you tell me what we’re supposed to do now? Never been to one of those things before.”

“Basically it’s just a chance for Riley to meet all her teachers, and for you both to ask any questions you might have about the curriculum, college admissions, stuff like that,” Marisol said, leading them deeper into the school. The majority of people were gathering in the gymnasium, since that was where the food and seats were. “She can also introduce herself to some of the other kids... we don’t have any other seniors who transferred, _but_ we do have one girl who transferred here last year, when she was a junior.” She spotted someone and waved. “Sam! Come here!”

A moment later a girl Riley’s age showed up, her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Jack noticed a slightly spooked look on Riley’s face and he wondered if she was nervous about meeting new people, but he didn’t call her out on it, not wanting to make things worse. “Sam, I wanted to introduce you to Riley,” Marisol said with a smile. “She’s a senior and she just transferred here.”

“Hi,” Sam said, giving Riley a little wave and a smile rather than going for a handshake. “It’s nice to finally have someone else around that hasn’t lived here their whole life.” She didn’t dress like the other girls her age: she was wearing a blue button-down shirt and jeans, along with sturdy-looking boots. “And _you’re_ the guy that everybody’s always talking about—the one who played in the NFL. I’ve seen your picture.”

“They put the picture back up!” Jack exclaimed, not missing the horrified look Riley shot him, but he ignored it. “Jack Dalton, pleasure to meet you.”

“He’s my dad,” Riley added, and Jack’s heart fluttered in his chest when he heard that. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Riley considered him a father figure and to hear her actually use the word ‘dad’ to introduce him... it was something else. “I moved here two months ago.”

Sam’s smile turned into a grin. “Does that mean I can show you all the cool spots around town? Or have you seen them all?”

“I think the coolest place we went was Target,” Riley deadpanned, looking pleased with herself when that made Sam laugh.

“Hey now, you should be happy,” Jack teased. “Back when I was your age we didn’t have a Target—hell, we barely had a grocery store.”

“Yes, and then dinosaurs were running freely in the street,” Riley said, and she and Sam both laughed when Jack made an indignant sound.

“Okay, very funny,” Marisol replied, grinning widely. “Sam, why don’t you show Riley around the school? Just make sure to be back in time for her to meet other teachers.”

“Sure, let’s go,” Sam said, and she stuck her arm through Riley’s and all but dragged her back out into the school.

“She seems like a good kid,” Jack remarked, walking the perimeter of the room with Marisol. “Really put together.”

“She is both of those things,” Marisol said mildly, smiling a little. “Her brother teaches chemistry and biology here.”

Jack frowned. “Oh yeah? I don’t remember hearin’ anything about a new teacher.”

“That’s because you’re always so focused on the ranch you’re barely paying attention to anything else,” Marisol pointed out, and... she might be right. “To your credit, you’re paying attention to Riley which is important. But if you want to meet Sam’s brother, he’s over there.”

Jack followed the direction of Marisol’s pointing finger and tripped over his own feet, nearly plowing into the buffet table. As it turned out Sam looked a lot like her brother—blond hair, blue eyes, fair complexion—but the burst of attraction Jack felt in his gut was _nothing_ like how he reacted to Sam. He was... _beautiful_ , there was no other word for it, with a sharp jaw and a lean build, in the middle of chuckling at something one of his colleagues was saying.

“Hey, Mac!” Marisol called, and his eyes lit up when he saw her... and then he was coming in their direction.

“Hey there, Mari,” Mac said to Marisol, smiling warmly, his voice surprisingly deep. His gaze shifted to Jack and his smile turned into a grin, blue eyes glinting mischievously. “Oh, I know you. I pass by your picture on the wall every day on my way to the classroom.”

“Mac, meet my older brother, Jack,” Marisol said, rolling her eyes. “The legend of our town.”

Mac stuck out his hand and Jack took it in a daze, shivering a little when his skin seemed to spark at Mac’s touch. From the astonished look that passed over Mac’s face he felt it too, but he was quicker to recover than Jack. “I watched you play growing up,” he said, and that was when it hit Jack that Mac was _young_ —younger than Marisol, even. “My best friend’s dad is a big football junkie.”

“Always nice to meet a fan,” Jack said teasingly, somehow getting himself together and avoiding making an idiot out of himself. “But that’s ancient history.”

“I wouldn’t say so,” Mac replied, smiling at him, and Jack’s knees went a little weak. “Some of your records still haven’t been broken. You really _are_ a legend.”

“I think I’m gonna go talk to Bozer and Principal Webber,” Marisol muttered, ducking away with a mischievous grin on her face. “You boys have fun.”

Jack glared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I haven’t,” Mac said, his smile growing wider. “Why don’t we check out the buffet? Rumor is Anna Lee paid for that new catering pace on Claremont out of her own pocket.”

“Is that so?” Jack asked, both of them heading in the direction of the food. “Why would she do that? Because I’m tellin’ you it’s not out of the goodness of her heart.”

“Of course not,” Mac chuckled, shaking his head. “She’s probably trying to suck up to the parents to get more donations out of them.” They stopped in front of the buffet and Mac whistled. “Well, that looks impressive.”

“It sure does,” Jack agreed, taking in everything from the shrimp tower to the chocolate fountain. “Where do we start?”

“As much as I probably shouldn’t have a bunch of those cheese puffs, I think I’m going to,” Mac mused, and together they grabbed plates and loaded them up before finding a table. Once they were seated Mac shrugged out of his blazer, revealing a crisp white dress shirt. “I probably should’ve worn a different color. Didn’t know there would be so many sauces.”

Jack glanced down at his own black button-up and grinned. “Looks like I made the right choice,” he said, doing his best not to stare at Mac too much. “But I believe in you. You can do it.”

“Hopefully,” Mac said wryly. “I have a feeling meeting the parents won’t go so well with multiple stains on my shirt.” He shoved one of those cheese puffs into his mouth. “So what brings you here today?”

“My daughter transferred here from the LA area,” Jack told him, and something hunted flashed in Mac’s eyes, gone as quickly as it appeared. “It’s a long story, but the short version is that her biological dad is a dick and a deadbeat, so even though we were broken up her mom made me promise to take care of Riley before she passed away.” He shrugged. “I mean she’s eighteen, so it isn’t like she needed me to come, but... she asked, so here I am.”

“That’s... actually really sweet of you,” Mac said softly, and then his eyes widened. “I have a transfer student named Riley in both of my classes. Shit, so you _are_ one of those parents I shouldn’t be meeting with stains on my shirt.” He cleared his throat and straightened his back. “Is there anything you’d like to ask about?”

Jack laughed when Mac suddenly shifted to professional mode, waving away his concern. “I think I’m good, man,” he said, smiling kindly. “My sister _is_ a teacher, so I’m kind of familiar with what’s expected of Riles.” He paused. “I... couldn’t help but notice that you’re, uh... younger than a lot of your colleagues.”

Mac didn’t seem to be bothered by the question because he smiled. “I graduated from high school when I was sixteen,” he said casually, like they were discussing something completely normal. “Then I went to MIT, I majored in both biology and chemistry... so here I am.”

Jack stared at him for a moment before he forced his brain back online. “Wow,” he managed to say. “That’s impressive. You’re not from around here, though, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Mac said, his happy expression dimming the slightest bit. “I’m actually from Los Angeles... my sister and I moved here with my dad about a year ago.”

“Yeah, Mari mentioned Sam was a transfer student when she was a junior,” Jack said, studying Mac’s expression carefully. “If you don’t want to talk about your past, you don’t have to. Sorry for putting you on the spot.”

“It’s okay,” Mac said, smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s... a very long story. And it doesn’t matter.”

Jack nodded, because he wasn’t about to push, even though a part of him wanted to know _everything_ about Mac. He forced himself to push that away because there was no way there could ever be anything between the two of them. Mac was younger than Jack’s sister, so he definitely wouldn’t be interested in someone so much older than him.

They watched each other for a moment, and then Mac cleared his throat and asked, “So what do you do? I know you had to retire from the Cowboys because of your knee.”

“Yeah, that was a while back now,” Jack said, rubbing said joint under the table. It hadn’t acted up yet today, but there was still time. “Got offered some commentator jobs with the networks, a couple coaching things... but I decided what I really wanted to do was own a ranch, like my parents.”

“So _that’s_ why you disappeared from the world of football,” Mac mused, taking another bite of his food. “And? Did coming back here turn out to be a good choice?”

“The best one,” Jack said, smiling softly. “I bought the property right next to my parents’ ranch and I’m runnin’ it with my brother.”

Mac lit up again, pure sunshine. “That’s awesome! Which brother is it? Marisol said she had a few.”

“It’s Juan,” Jack replied, cutting into his steak tips. They were infuriatingly well-cooked. “We’re closest in age and he learned everything he could from our dad while I was playin’ football, but since the old man insists on running his place with my oldest brother Warren, Juan had nowhere to ply his trade. At least until I came back, anyway.”

“That’s great that you all work together and are so close,” Mac said, still smiling, and he was so beautiful Jack could barely breathe. “I only have one sister, but thankfully we get along great.”

“I met her briefly, she seems like a great kid.” Jack returned the smile. “Mari had her show Riley around, hopefully they get along. Riley could use a friend.”

“Sam isn’t always the most... sociable person, so it would be nice for her to make a friend too,” Mac told him, pushing his empty plate aside. “What’s your opinion on dessert?”

“Life is uncertain and you should eat it,” Jack said solemnly, smiling when Mac laughed. “Personally I’ve been eyeing that apple pie.”

“Oh god, same.” Mac nodded enthusiastically. “How about I go and get it while you guard our table? It’s getting crowded here.”

“Sure, okay,” Jack agreed, watching Mac as he stood up and headed back to the buffet. He was a weak man, so he couldn’t help the way his gaze dropped down to Mac’s ass, but as soon as it did he forced himself to look away. He curled his hands into fists in his lap, silently cursing himself for ogling Mac when he was so much younger _and_ Riley’s teacher.

Damn it if he didn’t have a great ass, though.

Speaking of Riley, she reappeared at the side of the table with Sam, both of them looking windblown and giddy. “Hey, Jack,” Riley said, grinning at him. “Sam took me out to the bleachers so I could see where you used to play.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked, returning the grin. “Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“Definitely, very glamorous,” Riley teased. It seemed like she and Sam were having fun, so Jack relaxed a little, glad she was making friends. Riley glanced between him and his plate, and frowned. “Have you been sitting here all by yourself and stuffing yourself with food?”

Sam looked up and rolled her eyes. “No, he’s with my brother.”

“Don’t sound so happy to see me, Sammy,” Mac said, bringing back two generous slices of apple pie with ice cream. “How about you two go grab some food?”

“Good idea,” Riley said, and she and Sam made their way over to the buffet.

“That looks amazing,” Jack breathed out, staring at his slice. “Almost too beautiful to eat.”

“I’m glad that you said almost,” Mac teased, looking at the buffet over Jack’s shoulder. “I wonder if Sam already told Riley who I am. Because if not, I guarantee you she’s going to mistake me for another student. It happens all the fucking time.” His eyes widened and he glanced around frantically. “Oh thank god nobody heard that.”

“Uh, yeah, she already told her,” Jack said, his body warring between amusement and arousal when he heard Mac swear. “And don’t worry, between the music and the chatter I don’t think anybody can hear you—swear away. I also think they’re going to ditch us.”

“Oh definitely,” Mac agreed, sinking his fork into his pie. “But I’ll have plenty of time to see both of them with school starting tomorrow.”

“I already know Riley’s not thrilled about the summer being over, so I imagine Sam isn’t either,” Jack said, and Mac nodded, shoving the fork into his mouth. He groaned when he tasted the pie and Jack swallowed hard, his cock actually twitching in his jeans. “That good, huh?” he asked weakly, wondering how he was supposed to survive Mac making pornographic sounds like that.

“Uh-huh,” Mac grunted, taking another bite and moaning a little. “Shit, what did they put in this?”

“Probably lard,” Jack said absently, shoving some pie in his mouth and willing his dick not to betray him. “That is a damn good slice of pie. Not as good as my mama’s, but it’ll get the job done.”

“It might be the best pie I’ve ever had,” Mac mumbled. “If your mom makes even a better one, then it must be literal heaven.”

“It is,” Jack said dreamily. “All of her pies are heaven, I’m tellin’ you.” He was about to suggest Mac trying one someday, but unfortunately he caught Anna Lee’s gaze over Mac’s shoulder... and to his horror she headed in their direction. “Oh shit,” Jack hissed, setting his fork down. “Anna’s coming this way, ten o’clock.”

“Double shit,” Mac said, his eyes ticking back and forth as he thought quickly. “Do you think it’s for you or me?”

“Probably both,” Jack admitted, watching as she got detoured by a couple of sophomores. “Wanna make a run for it?”

“Hell yeah,” Mac quickly agreed, and since they were both done with the pie they got up and hurriedly walked away, disappearing the crowd before Anna could reach them. They kept moving until they were out in the hallway where there were still plenty of people, but they could easily breathe and talk. “Now that was close,” Mac commented, leaning against the wall. “And we may pay for it later.”

“I don’t think she saw us.” Jack glanced back over his shoulder at the doors to the gym, and before he could think about it too hard he put a gentle hand on Mac’s back. “C’mon, this way.” They turned down another, less crowded corridor, and while Jack didn’t mean to lead them to the trophy cases, he did. “Whoops... that wasn’t intentional. Promise.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Mac said, grinning at him a little and walking up to the older trophies. Right there, in the middle of the shelf there was a huge trophy, one that Jack remembered raising in the air after kissing it. “Everybody still talks about it, you know?” Mac shoved his hands in his pockets. “Especially since our team right now is... not the best. I think the coach would die if he knew you’re here right now.”

“Which is why I’m avoiding him,” Jack muttered, coming to stand next to Mac and gazing at all that shiny metal. When he saw a picture of him with his old team he barely recognized himself. “Damn, it’s hard to believe I ever had hair that wasn’t gray.”

Mac looked at him out of the corner of his eye... and was it Jack’s imagination or did Mac check him out? “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I think it suits you.”

“Some would argue it makes me look old,” Jack said, doing his best to keep his cool. “Tell me something, both you and your sister immediately recognized me from the picture you claimed you saw... but you can hardly recognize me from this one, I look so much younger.”

Mac grinned. “That’s because there’s another one,” he said, gesturing at Jack to following him. “I heard there was one from your NFL days hanging on the wall before they remodeled, but now there’s another one.”

“Another one?” Jack echoed in confusion, but then he remembered that he attended his high school reunion a few years back... and oh crap, a little further down the hall was a picture from that day. “This is so weird, dude. It’s like having my own museum and I don’t think I’m into it.”

“I think it’s kind of cool, but yeah, I probably wouldn’t be thrilled if it was me,” Mac said, stopping in front of the reunion picture. “But it’s not surprising, you know? You got out of town, you actually became famous. Can’t blame people here for... idolizing you a little.”

“I guess.” Jack studied himself from just a few years ago and thought about how much his life had changed. He sighed. “You know what I could use? Some fresh air.”

“Sounds good,” Mac said, surprising Jack a little—he figured Mac would need to stay to meet parents. “What? I don’t like these things any more than you do. Let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t you kinda _have_ to stay?” Jack asked, but he followed Mac when he headed for the exit. “To meet the new students, the parents, all that stuff?”

“I am meeting a parent,” Mac replied, winking at Jack over his shoulder, and Jack almost tripped again. “So technically I’m doing my job.”

There was a crazy part of Jack that wanted nothing more than to find an empty office and “meet” every part of Mac he could get his hands on, but he knew that was probably the last thing Mac was looking for. “Good rationalization,” Jack choked out, breathing in deeply as they stepped outside, the sky full of stars and the air warm from the day. “And technically I’m meeting a teacher, so I’m fulfilling my purpose at the event.”

“See?” Mac grinned at him. “Everybody wins.” They stood there for a while, enjoying the fresh air, and then they started to slowly move, walking around with no real purpose.

“I forgot how quiet it could get here after it gets dark,” Jack commented, smiling a little when Mac looked at him curiously. “Sometimes my friends and I would sneak back here after it got dark. Either to do some pranks or...” His cheeks burned. “For other stuff.”

Mac raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean by ‘other stuff’, so you’ll have to explain it to me.”

Jack opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again and squinted at him. “You little shit,” he accused, and oh, he was so screwed. “You know _exactly_ what I mean.”

“Of course I do,” Mac said smugly. “But I almost had you, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Jack said slowly, still squinting at him. “I’m gonna get back at you for that.” Somehow their little stroll took them to the football field and Jack smiled when he looked at the bleachers. “Tell me, is that one spot under the bleachers still popular? Back in my day the teachers had a habit of showing up there to catch the students fooling around. They had a schedule and everything.”

“I don’t know about a schedule, but yeah, every couple days somebody gets busted,” Mac said, voice laced with amusement. They made their way over to the bleachers and sat down on the lowest row, right next to the field. “Sometimes they’re fooling around, other times they’re smoking a joint or playing Pokémon Go. It’s honestly luck of the draw.”

“You’d think they would get smarter and pick another hiding spot,” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “God, I haven’t been here since the reunion.” He looked at the field, remembering the time when this place was the most important spot on earth for him. “I could’ve visited, but... somehow I couldn’t make myself come back.”

Mac leaned back on his elbows and looked from the field to Jack curiously. “Why not?”

“I don’t exactly know,” Jack admitted, blinking as he realized that was the truth. “I guess... a part of me misses how I felt when I was on this field so badly that I didn’t want to relive it. If that makes sense.”

“It does make sense,” Mac said, smiling a little. “You must’ve been really happy here.”

“I was,” Jack agreed. “I know that for many people high school is... not their favorite thing, to put it mildly, but... it was great for me.” He huffed in amusement. “The only thing I had to worry about then was football. Nothing else.”

“Must’ve been nice,” Mac commented, smiling ruefully. “My high school experience was... pretty horrible, if I’m being honest. Most of my classmates didn’t like the fact that I was younger and smarter than them, so they’d shove me lockers, throw me in the dumpster... and usually it was the jocks.”

Jack winced. “Yikes, sorry to hear that,” he said softly. “Kids can be such bastards sometimes, I never understood that.”

“Does that mean you didn’t bully the nerds?” Mac asked, but his tone was light. “I’m guessing as a quarterback you were easily the most popular guy in school.”

“I was,” Jack replied after a moment. “But I never bullied anyone. And I tried to keep the other jocks in check too.”

“That’s pretty noble,” Mac said, smiling a little. “Did you get decent grades? Because then you’d be the total package—athleticism, smarts... looks.”

Jack heard the implication on that last word and choked on his own tongue, then shrugged. “I did okay in math and science. English was never my thing.”

“A jock that’s good at math and science? What a miracle,” Mac gasped, his blue eyes full of mirth. “Maybe you should come and give some motivational speeches to the kids to prove to them something like that is actually possible.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, right, I’m sure they would listen,” he said, shaking his head. “From what you’re sayin’ I’m getting that the jocks you teach aren’t exactly doing that great.”

“That would be a massive understatement,” Mac said, chuckling. The sound reverberated through the bleachers and into Jack’s soul. They fell silent for a moment, just watching the stars, and then Mac sighed. “So... I’m not always the best at reading social situations, but... did you... _feel_ something earlier, when we met?” He looked at Jack with those big blue eyes, suddenly nervous. “Because I did, and... since I don’t know how much more time we’ll have together before somebody interrupts us, I was wondering... would you like to... maybe go out sometime? With me?”

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, kind of frozen in shock, and apparently he took too long to answer. Something uncertain flashed in Mac’s eyes and he seemed to curl into himself, and that was what snapped Jack out of it. “I would love to,” he blurted out, feeling like a teenager with a crush. “I... yeah, that would be great.”

“Really?” Mac looked delighted and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Let’s trade numbers, then.” In something of a daze Jack retrieved his own phone and told Mac his number, saving Mac’s number in his phone when he texted him a smiley face. “I probably won’t be able to do anything for a while,” Mac warned, his knee bumping against Jack’s. “I’ll be busy with the kids.”

“That’s understandable,” Jack said, feeling like he was dreaming, but no, the light breeze he felt on his face was real. “The beginning of the school year must be insane.”

“It’s crazy,” Mac agreed, flashing Jack another one of those gorgeous smiles. “But still better than the end of a semester, or a year.”

“I can imagine.” Jack’s knee ached from sitting on the bleachers for so long so he stood, stretching out his leg. “We can do something on Friday?”

“Sounds good.” Mac stood too, pushing his hair away from his face. It was fairly long, and Jack wondered if he ever wore it in a ponytail. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“Sure,” Jack said, smiling widely, but then something occurred to him. “Hey, you’re not gonna have any problems because of that, right? Going out with a parent of one of your students?”

Mac’s brows furrowed a little and he looked like a confused, _adorable_ puppy. “I don’t think so?” he said slowly. “I mean, why would it matter?”

“I don’t know, but...” Jack thought about how Mac reacted to the mention of LA. “I don’t want to make anything difficult for you, that’s all.”

“I’m pretty sure the rules you’re thinking of only apply if I try to date a student,” Mac said wryly, reaching over to squeeze Jack’s hand briefly as they walked back to the school. “So... Friday?”

“Friday,” Jack echoed, the touch burning like a brand... and he wondered how the hell he was going make it through the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all the amazing comments on the first chapter, they mean the world to us! <3 This chapter is sweet and a little short, but it includes Mac and Jack's first date! :) I promise the next one will be longer... and dirtier...
> 
> No new warnings for this one! Enjoy!

A few days later, on Friday, Jack found himself standing in front of the barn and staring at the woods in the distance, absently petting one of the horses nibbling on the grass next to him. Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head and he hissed in pain, spinning around to glare at his brother Juan, who gave him a pointed look. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes,” Juan said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You back with me?”

Jack stooped to collect the work glove that brained him, his scalp still stinging from the smack of leather. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” he grumbled. He thought about the messages he and Mac had exchanged over the past few days—small talk mostly, plus the occasional meme—and sighed. “Just waiting.”

Juan’s expression turned mischievous. “Oh, has that boy you like not set up your date yet?” he teased, coming over to take his glove and clap Jack on the shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll get in touch, Jacky. It’s not even noon.”

“I know, I know, I just—” He cut off when Juan kept grinning at him, and he smacked the back of his head. “Oh, fuck off. Don’t make me regret telling you about all of this.”

“I’m pretty sure if you hadn’t told me, your head would’ve exploded by now,” Juan replied, not scared of Jack’s glare at all. “Just be glad I haven’t told Mari about it, you’d never hear the end of it.”

“If you tell Mari about me and Mac, I’ll have to tell her about what you did to Pollyanna,” Jack warned, referencing the beloved doll Marisol carted around when she was little, until the day Juan accidentally threw her in the burn pile.

“Jesus, you’re bringing out the big guns,” Juan remarked. “You must really like this guy, huh?”

“I do,” Jack said, his voice softening without his permission. “He seems... like no one else I’ve ever met, even though I don’t know him that well. But there’s just... _something_ about him.”

“Wow, you’re completely smitten,” Juan teased, ducking when Jack tried to smack him again. “Never thought I’d live long enough to see that.”

“Fuck you,” Jack said, with zero heat behind it. The truth was once he left the NFL behind, a lot of his so-called “friendships” dried up, and he was left with his siblings to hang out with and confide in. “Come on, let’s break for lunch.”

“We could go to Mama and Pop’s?” Juan suggested, stripping off his other glove and following Jack out of the barn. “Heard from Warren she’s making chicken salad. With the walnuts.”

Jack eyed him for a moment and laughed. “You may be married, with three kids, but you’re still mama’s little boy, aren’t you?”

“Hey! That’s not me, that’s Mark!” Juan protested, pointing his finger at him. “But it’s her _chicken salad_ , you know how much I love it!”

“Don’t we all?” Jack asked with a grin. “But sure, let’s go there, I’ve been so busy lately I didn’t have time to visit.”

“Yeah, busy being moony-eyed,” Juan grumbled, hopping behind the wheel of his pickup truck. He grew serious as they bounced down the dirt driveway to the road. “I won’t tease you in front of the old man. You know how he can be about... certain things.”

Jack’s stomach turned over, and not in a pleasant way. He loved his dad, but there were certain parts of life they just didn’t agree on... which was why Jack Senior didn’t know his son was bisexual. “Thanks, Juan,” he murmured. “But if whatever this is with Mac gets serious, I won’t be able to avoid it forever.”

“We’ll worry about crossing that bridge once we get there,” Juan said, and something warm spread through Jack’s chest. It was good to know at least his siblings didn’t have a problem with any of that, despite all of them growing up in Texas. “You know Mom would be fine with it, right?” Juan continued. “I’m not sure why you’ve never told her.”

“I don’t want her to be forced to keep secrets from Pop,” Jack said, staring out the window. “It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

Juan grunted an acknowledgement, and five minutes later they rumbled up the driveway to their childhood home. Senior waved when he saw them from his spot on the front porch, where he appeared to be trying to fix his old ham radio. “Hey boys,” he called once they got out of the truck. “You’re just in time for lunch. Imagine that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Juan said, shrugging a little. “We just decided to drop by.”

“You’re foolin’ no one, you know it and we know it,” Jack told him, ignoring Juan sticking his tongue at him. “Rumor has it Mama’s making the chicken salad and you know how Juan feels about it,” he said to his dad, looking over his shoulder at the dead radio. “I keep tellin’ you I’m gonna buy you a new one, why are you insisting on fixin’ that thing all the time?”

“Because it’s still perfectly good, it just needs some help,” Senior told him, setting down his tools and getting to his feet. For a guy in his seventies he was still pretty spry, sometimes sprier than Jack. “Now Jacky boy, I noticed you haven’t been by in a few days. Why’s that?”

“Just been busy,” Jack replied, and it... wasn’t quite the truth but also not a lie. They went into the house and found Warren and Alice in the kitchen. “You know how it gets on a ranch.”

Juan immediately made a beeline for the food, only to get smacked on the head with a dishcloth. “Wash your damn hands first,” Alice ordered, and Juan sulked away, looking like a puppy that didn’t get a treat. “I swear to god, I take a chicken outta the freezer and he’s right here in a second, like a damn hound.” Warren chuckled and Alice smiled when she saw Jack. “Jacky, sweetheart, come here. You want some chicken salad?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jack said, and dutifully washed his hands without being told. As soon as he sat down at the island next to Warren he was presented with a chicken salad sandwich and some baby carrots, just like he was a kid again. “This looks great, Mama.”

“It _is_ great,” Warren agreed, his mouth half-full. “What’s not great is that I feel like I haven’t seen you in a month.”

This time he was the one to get smacked with the dishcloth by Alice. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Jack snickered into his sandwich, making sure to swallow before he replied. “Don’t be a baby, Warren, you saw me last week,” he pointed out, and while he loved his crazy family sometimes he wanted to strangle them. “I was busy at the ranch and hanging out with Riley.”

“Uh huh,” Senior drawled, stuffing his face with his own sandwich. He was also smart enough to chew and swallow before talking again. “Are you sure there isn’t a lady in your life besides Riley that might be taking up your time?”

“Totally sure,” Jack replied, and that _wasn’t_ a lie because Mac wasn’t a lady. “Jeez, what’s with the third degree anyway? Are you focused on me because Mari hasn’t dragged home a boy in a while?”

“Mari’s still young,” Alice said, waving him off. “She has time.”

“That sounds like you’re suggesting I’m not young, Mama,” Jack pointed out. “Ouch.”

“I’m not suggesting anything, Jacky,” Alice replied, sliding Juan’s plate closer to him since he was always makes a mess. “I’m just sayin’, it’s been a while since you went out with anyone. We just want you to be happy.”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A wave of excitement crashed over him and he stood up abruptly, pushing his plate away. “I’ve gotta use the bathroom,” he declared, and did his best to walk and not run down the hall. As soon as he locked himself in the john he pulled out his phone, grinning when he saw a text from Mac: **Trying to eat cafeteria meatloaf is like chewing on an eraser. Can we do dinner tonight?**

 **Absolutely** , Jack texted back, barely stopping himself from bouncing around the bathroom. **Anywhere in particular you wanna go?** He set his phone aside as he waited for Mac’s reply and he grinned at himself in the mirror, not caring that he looked like an idiot.

His phone buzzed again a second later and Jack almost dropped it in his excitement. **I’m craving a steak. Got any favorite spots?**

 **Hell yeah** , Jack responded, his thumbs flying over his phone. **Place called Fred’s, down by the lake. Want me to pick you up?**

A pause, then Mac sends: **Sure, but not at the school—need to go home and change.** He sent his address, which made Jack’s heart beat triple-time. **Let’s say 5pm?**

 **It’s a date** , Jack texted, actually doing a little dance when Mac replied with a smiley face. He put his phone back in his pocket and grinned for a moment longer before forcing himself to calm down, schooling his features back to normal. He stepped out of the bathroom and nearly screamed when he bumped into a Warren who was clearly waiting for him.

“Bathroom my ass,” Warren whispered, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow cocked. “Who were you texting? And don’t say Riley.”

“None of your business,” Jack said, annoyance flaring. He knew his family meant well, but sometimes they overdid it. “Now let me go finish my sandwich.”

“Nice try,” Warren said, grabbing his arm, grinning a little. “If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna ask you again, in front of Mama.”

Jack made an incredulous sound because even though they were both grown, adult men, Warren’s argument belonged back in their high school years. “If you don’t let it go, I’m gonna tell Pop what happened to the porch swing,” Jack said lowly, glad he had dirt on _all_ of his siblings. “So back off.”

Both of Warren’s eyebrows shot up. “Damn, Jacky, you’re playing hardball.” He stepped aside to let him pass. “Must be one hot chick.”

Jack swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and whispered, “It’s not a _chick_ , Warren. That’s the problem.”

His brother’s demeanor changed immediately, and Jack found himself wrapped up in a hug. “Oh shit, Jack, I’m sorry,” he muttered next to his ear. “I won’t say anything in front of the old man.”

Jack allowed himself to relax a little, hugging his brother back. “Thanks,” he mumbled, glancing over Warren’s shoulder to make sure no one was coming. “I appreciate it. I... will have to tell them eventually, though,” he said once they broke apart. “Can’t imagine it’s gonna go well.”

“Mama won’t have a problem,” Warren said, just like Juan did. “Pop, though...”

“I know,” Jack said, smiling sadly. “Not sure how he’ll react, but... I spent so much time worrying about what people thought when I played pro. I think it’s time I stop hiding, you know?”

“I do, and I agree,” Warren replied, clapping him on the shoulder. “Now let’s go have some chicken salad before Juan eats it all.”

~***~

A couple hours later Jack cruised along in the GTO, humming to the song playing on the radio. When he stopped at the red light he looked at his phone to check the address, even though he could recite it from memory at this point. Eventually he stopped in front of a nice house and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but he was nervous, he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t the restaurant making him feel that way—he’d been to Fred’s plenty of times and it was a casual place—but the idea of seeing Mac, of being alone with him for real. Shutting off the engine, Jack slipped out of the car in his jeans and Metallica t-shirt and walked up to the front steps, poking the doorbell.

To his complete shock, it was Riley who answered it. “Jack?” she asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

Jack blinked at her. “I... could ask you the same thing,” he said, trying not to panic, but Riley being here while he was picking up her _teacher_ to go on a _date_... it complicated everything.

“Sam invited me over to study,” Riley replied, squinting at him. “Your turn.”

“Study?” Jack asked, eyeing her suspiciously. “That early in the school year?”

“Yeah, we ordered pizza,” Sam said, stepping up next to Riley. She smiled and added, “Thought you were the delivery guy... but I have a feeling you’re picking something up.”

“Hey Sam? Does this shirt look okay with my—” Mac came down the stairs and stopped in his tracks, in the middle of pulling a dark green t-shirt down over his stomach. “Oh. Uh. Hi.”

Riley looked between Mac and Jack for a moment before her eyes widened, but Jack barely noticed, too busy staring at Mac. “Hi,” he eventually managed to get out, and Jesus, why did he feel like he was going out on his first date _ever_? “Am I... too early?”

“No, not at all,” Mac said hurriedly, pulling his shirt all the way down. “Just me running late, as always.” His hair was damp, curling slightly at the ends, and Jack realized he must’ve rushed through a shower.

“To answer your question, brother mine,” Sam started, a mischievous gleam in her eye, “you look fine.” She sniffed the air. “And not too much cologne. Good for you.”

Mac turned pink, freckles standing out against his cheeks... and then he noticed Riley and froze. “Um,” he said eloquently. “Hi, Riley. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah, we’re going to study,” Sam said, grabbing Riley by her elbow and tugging her away. “Have fun!”

They disappeared down the hall and Jack kept staring at Mac for a second before he chuckled. “Okay, I didn’t expect that when I rang the doorbell.” He gave Mac a smile. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just a sec,” Mac replied, smiling back as he picked up his cell phone and a Swiss Army Knife from a dish by the door. “Hey Dad? I’m heading out!”

“Okay, Angus!” a man’s voice called. “Have a good time!”

It was a little odd that Mac informed his father that he was leaving considering he was an adult, but Jack brushed it off as they walked down to his car. “Wow,” Mac said, eyes lighting up. “That’s a GTO, right?”

“Good eye,” Jack said, smiling widely and gently petting the car. “I love old cars, but this one right here is my baby.”

Mac looked at him in amusement. “So she’s your beloved child?” he asked teasingly. “How does Riley feel about having to compete with a car for your affection?”

“She deals with it,” Jack replied as they got inside. “So I have a question,” he started, waiting for Mac to make a curious sound. “Angus?”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you can guess why I don’t go around introducing myself that way.” He smiled when Jack started the GTO’s big engine and pulled away from the curb. “People tend to take me less seriously.”

“I don’t take you less seriously, I was just... surprised,” Jack said, navigating toward Fred’s and the lake with ease. “That’s not a common name.”

“It’s not,” Mac agreed. “I used to think my parents picked it because it’s Scottish and my mom’s great-grandfather was Scottish... but a while ago I found I was born in the backseat of my aunt’s truck, next to a billboard for the Angus beef.” Jack burst out laughing, but Mac didn’t seem offended. “Yeah, laugh all you want, it’s true,” he said, smiling widely. “That’s why I go by Mac.”

“And that’s short for...?” Jack asked, glancing at Mac. “Sorry, Mari introduced you as Mac, that’s it.”

“MacGyver,” Mac said, chuckling a little. “Now _that_ one is Scottish. Apparently my mom actually bought a baby name book by the time Sam came along.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation I’m the one named after my dad even though Warren was born first.” Jack made an effortless turn and they drove along the water for a bit before turning into the Fred’s parking lot. “That still pisses him off to this day.”

Mac laughed. “There’s... four of you, right? Plus Mari?”

“That’s right,” Jack replied. “Warren, me, Juan, Mark, and Mari, mama’s baby and her favorite little star.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” Mac commented, curiously looking around. “I’ve never been here before.”

“It’s great, trust me,” Jack said as they got out of the car. “Fred is actually a buddy of mine from high school, this was his dad’s restaurant before he inherited it.”

“Was the younger Fred on the football team?” Mac asked, their arms brushing together as they climbed the steps to the entrance. “Or should I presume you had friends from another extracurricular activity?”

“Hey now, football players have other friends!” Jack protested, holding the door open for Mac. “But yeah, he was on the team with me.” Mac shot him a knowing look which shouldn’t be _that_ attractive. “I actually called ahead, Fred promised me the best table.”

“Dalton, you son of a bitch!” Fred exclaimed, spotting them immediately from where he was chatting with the hostess. He was a huge guy, easily six and a half feet tall and about that wide... and also married to a guy named Jose. He crushed Jack in a bear hug. “It’s been too long, buddy.” When he drew back he looked at Mac, then extended a giant hand. “Fred Thompson, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Mac, hey.” Mac shook his hand, smiling as he looked around. “Wow, this place is amazing. Can’t believe I’ve lived in the town for over a year and I never knew about it.”

“Once you try our steaks you’re not gonna want to eat anywhere else,” Fred said with a wide grin. “Now come on, when Dalton told me he was bringing someone for dinner I prepared a small surprise for you.”

“Aw, Fred, you didn’t have to do that,” Jack said, though he was more touched than he let on. They followed him to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant and were met with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Fred said, clapping Jack on the shoulder. “Abby’s going to be your server—oh, and Mac?” When Mac looked at him Fred winked. “She’s my daughter and she says you’re an excellent teacher.”

“Oh god,” Mac groaned once Fred left. “Am I going to run into all of my students today?” He shook his head a little and then looked at Jack hesitantly. “Jack, I... I’m sorry about earlier, you know? I had no idea Sam invited Riley over, and I don’t know if you wanted her to find out—”

“Mac, hey, it’s fine,” Jack interjected, reaching across the table to touch the back of Mac’s hand lightly. “Riley didn’t know I was bisexual, but... I think she’ll be okay with it.” His breath hitched when Mac turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. “Um, it’s actually my old man’s reaction I’m worried about.”

“Does he have a problem with it?” Mac asked, his voice softening, and he squeezed Jack’s fingers.

“He... he doesn’t know,” Jack admitted with a sigh. “Neither does my mom, but... I think she’d be fine with it. At least that’s what all my siblings say. My old man, though...” He trailed off, sighing again. “He’s... _old_ , but that’s not an excuse.”

“I’m sorry, Jack, that sucks,” Mac said, rubbing his thumb along Jack’s knuckles. “Maybe he’ll come around?”

“I hope so,” Jack murmured, comforted by Mac’s touch. “I have to work up the courage to tell him first.”

A girl with curly red hair and a bright smile came over. “Hi, Mr. MacGyver,” she said, popping open their champagne bottle. “Can I get you guys any appetizers?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather get a huge steak and maybe a dessert later,” Mac said, smiling at Jack. “I don’t think there would be any room left for the appetizers.”

“I like the way you’re thinkin’,” Jack replied, doing his best to contain his heart eyes. “Abby, would you mind gettin’ us the menus?”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Come on, Jack, you’ve been coming here for as long as I can remember. Do you honestly not have the menu memorized?”

Jack stuck his tongue out at Abby, then looked at Mac. “How do you feel about a bacon-wrapped sirloin with caramelized onions? Usually comes with mashed potatoes and broccoli.”

“That sounds amazing,” Mac said, pouring their flutes of champagne. “We’ll take two.”

“Of course,” Abby said with a wide smile before walking away.

“So,” Mac started, his eyes glinting mischievously. “I’m taking it that you’re a regular here.”

“Guilty as charged,” Jack said, the fact that they were still holding hands making him feel a little giddy. “Not only do they have the best steaks, their burgers are also to kill for. They also do game nights when we can hang out and make fun of how much Cowboys suck these days.

“They were a lot better with you under center,” Mac commented, taking a sip of his champagne, throat working as he swallowed. “That quarterback they have now can’t hit the broad side of a barn to save his life.”

“I thought it was your friend’s dad that was into football,” Jack remarked, trying hard not to stare at Mac’s... everything.

“Oh, he is,” Mac said, smiling again. “Bozer and his parents moved here around the time we did. He teaches a film elective at the high school.”

“That sounds interesting,” Jack said, wondering if Mac knew that Bozer guy before the move... and if the reason his family moved was the same as the one for Mac. He didn’t want to overstep and most importantly, upset Mac, so he kept his mouth shut. “If you’re actually interested in football... I’d love to have you come with me here the next time Cowboys play.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’d like to see me again on Sunday,” Mac teased, and... he had a point, their next game _was_ in a couple days. “I’m in.”

“Seriously?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. “We haven’t even been on our first date for ten minutes and you’re ready for a second one?”

“Looks that way,” Mac said, grinning a little. “I mean, this is going really great for now, so... I think it’s safe to assume there’s going to be a second date.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jack murmured, melting on the inside, but somehow he managed not to turn into a puddle. He raised his glass. “To our first... and apparently our second date?”

Mac laughed and clinked their glasses together, draining the last of his champagne and pouring some more. That was... a little fast, but Jack wasn’t one to judge and they were about to eat. As if on cue their food arrived, and Mac released Jack’s hand so they could slice into their steaks. “You were right, this is _fantastic_ ,” Mac said once he took a bite, letting out another one of those little pleasured groaned like he did when he tasted the pie at the orientation. “We can definitely come back here.”

It took Jack a second to register Mac’s words since his mind was stuck on how he would love to hear Mac groan in other circumstances. He quickly pushed that away and flashed Mac a smile. “Yeah? That’s great, I’m glad you approve,” he said, digging into his food as well. “You’re gonna love the desserts too, they’re amazing.”

“I’m sure I will, dessert is hard to screw up,” Mac muttered, busy stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

They talked through dinner, discussing everything from politics to their jobs, and Jack got more enamored with every word Mac said. It didn’t escape his notice that Mac finished a second flute of champagne and started a third by the time they were done eating. It wasn’t that unusual, champagne was easy to drink after all, but Jack filed that detail away for later, just in case. “So, I’m pretty full after that steak,” he said, pushing his plate away. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing a piece of Fred’s strawberry cheesecake.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing.” Mac grinned widely, his cheeks flushed. “Let’s do it.” He was absolutely stunning and Jack had a brief but vivid fantasy of laying him out in the backseat of the GTO and taking him apart with his hands and mouth. He shook it off by the time Abby came back and ordered them the cheesecake. She brought it back with the check, and Mac snatched it before Jack could get there. “No, I invited you out, remember?” Mac grinned again, waving the check a little bit before he got out his wallet. “And that means I pay.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he realized there was no point. “Fine,” he said, and Mac’s grin widened. “But I’m gettin’ the next one.”

“Deal,” Mac replied, making sure the check was out of Jack’s reach before he grabbed a fork. “Do you want to do the honors or should I?”

“Be my guest,” Jack said, and once again wills himself not to get an inappropriate erection when Mac tasted the cheesecake and moaned his approval. “Good?”

“Awesome,” Mac told him, handing Abby a credit card when she returned. “You should have some before I eat it all.”

Jack grinned and grabbed his fork too, pushing Mac’s away to take a bite of the cheesecake. It was just as amazing as it always was, and he also moaned a little when he tasted it, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he found Mac watching him with an unreadable look on his face, but it was gone in a flash and they spent the next few minutes fighting over the cheesecake. When they were done eating Abby returned with Mac’s credit card and they left the booth, waving to Fred who was busy with other customers.

“It’s still pretty early,” Jack noted once they were outside, spinning his keys on his index finger. “Wanna take a drive? There’s a spot on the other side of the lake that’s real pretty.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mac said, looking at the lake. “It’s beautiful. I know I’m repeating myself, but I still can’t believe I didn’t know about this spot.”

“I’m glad I could be the one to show it to you then,” Jack replied, looking at Mac for a few seconds, admiring how stunning he was. Then they got inside the GTO and Jack drove out of the parking lot and on to the road leading around the lake.


End file.
